Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to end of the year sleep over. It is friday Febuary 13 and AMethyst is have nothing but bad luck becaue a stupid human won't leave her alone will she ever be able to get rid of him read and find out Dib/Greatching paring and secret paring
1. Secret Love

Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty story. I strongly suggest that you read the other twenty-nine in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree and The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, and End of the Year Sleep Over. They are all really good so don't worry I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here I just own all of the newest characters in here. Enjoy

Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker

Setting 1The Playground

It was Thursday February 12 and Amethyst class had their rescue at a different time then Zim's class for once. Amethyst liked these kinds of days because though she loved planning the otter destruction of all man kind with her father she also enjoyed listening to her music and on these kinds of days she could listen to her music without having to worry about Zim taking it up which he usually did. He just can't except the fact that his daughter loves earth music. Any way that is what she was doing she was swing on the swings and listening to her i-pod, but some one was watching her but it was not Dib who wants nothing more then to destroy Zim and Amethyst no this person had something completely different on his mind. He had love on the brain and his name was Meef Keef's little brother and that's where are story begins.

-Amethyst- (she was listening to Kiss the Girl song by Ashley Tisdale) **There you see her****  
****Sitting there across the way**  
**She don't got alot to say**  
**But there's something about her**  
**And you don't know why**  
**But you're dying to try**  
**You wanna kiss girl.**  
**Yes, you want her**  
**Look at her, you know you do**  
**It's possible she wants you too**  
**There's one way to ask her**  
**It don't take a word, not a single word**  
**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**  
**Shalalalala**  
**My oh my**  
**Looks like the boy's too shy**  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**  
**Shalalalala**  
**Ain't that sad**  
**it's such a shame**  
**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**  
**go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

**-**Meef- (he was watching her from behind a tree) There she is Amethyst the most beautiful girl in Skool. O.k. Meef today is the day you are going to walk right up to her and tell her how you feel. (he starts to walk but then he stops) No I can't do this she's just so beautiful and she sings like an angle and I'm so plain and... Oh man why can't I talk to her ever since the first day she came to Skool I have not been able to say more then just one syllable to her. Oh man that was the best day of my life.

Setting 2 Flashback begins

It is a normal Skool day in Mr. Elliot's class all of the children are in their seats and then Mr. Elliot walks in with a big smile on his face.

-Mr. Elliot- Good morning class I'm so happy today because we have a new student. (he turned towered the door) Well come on in her little one don't be shy. (Amethyst walked into the class room) Good now why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?

-Amethyst- Hi my name is Amethyst and I'm Zim's little sister and I just got back from a completely normal human boarding Skool because that is exactly what I am. I am a perfectly normal human just like the rest of you filthy creature and I can't wait to learn more about your pathetic little planet just leave me alone and we'll get along just fine. (The flashback ends and Meef looks in a kind of daze)

-Meef- Aw that was the absolute best day of my life. O.k. Meef that's it this is ridiculous you are going to walk right up to Amethyst and tell her how you feel this has gone on too long. O.k. here I go. (he start to walk then he stops AGAIN!!!) No I can't do this. Come on Meef you know she likes you why else would she have given you that hat, scarf, and glove set for Christmas or what about the get well poem she wrote you when you were sick. Oh that is probably my most favorite get well card in the whole wide world I keep to with me at all time to keep my sprites up. (he took out a piece of paper cleared his through and began to read it) Dear Meef. Sorry to hear that you are not feeling well. Skool just won't be the same without you. I hope you get better soon. Just keep your sprits up and always remember to smile Meef because your smile makes the world go round. Love your friend Amethyst. (he signed and hugged the paper then he looked at it a little bit more with a question look on his face.) I'm still a little curious as to why Amethyst's hand writing look exactly like Mr. Elliot's but I just know that she wrote it I can feel it in my heart. Oh that is it Meef you are going to go talk to her right now. (he started walking toward Amethyst)

-Amethyst- **Nows your moment****  
****Floating in a blue lagoon**  
**Boy, you better do it soon**  
**The time will be better**  
**She don't say a word**  
**And she wont say a word**  
**Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl) **(then the Skool bell rang) Oh man stupid Earth bell note to self one day I am going to bring one of Dad's laser guns to the Skool and destroy the speaker system. Ha-ha. Oh well I'd better get to class before I'm late again.(she jumped out of the swing and the swing came right back and hit poor Meef who was only a couple itches away from Amethyst right in the face. Ow that's gotta hurt) **Shalalalala****  
****My oh my**  
**Looks like the boy's too shy**  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**  
**Shalalalala**  
**Ain't that sad**  
**it's such a shame**  
**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

**-**Meef- (he laid there in pain his eye had gotten blacked by the swing and he now had a black eye. Oh he felt so stupid as he laid there) Oh man I just missed my chance again. (he groaned and started to get up and brushed himself off) Oh well I'd better get to class I don't want to miss another one of Mr. Elliot's happy lectures I love those lectures. (he ran into the building)

Setting 3 Mr. Elliot's classroom.

All of the kids are in their seat and Amethyst is still listening to her i-pod.

-Amethyst- (she was listening to All I can do by jump 5 and she was sitting in her seet)** Every day is a new day****  
****And I don't have to pretend**  
**All my friends think I'm crazy**  
**But I don't want this to end**  
**When I have the chance I want to say to you**  
**Wishing I could take back what I put you through**  
**I'll never do it again**  
**We're like oil and water still we sonehow mix**  
**And what used to be broken is somehow fixed**  
**It's hard to explain**.

-Meef- (He just arrived at the classroom door and looked into the window) Huh what Mr. Elliot is not here yet. Huh this is great this could be my one chance to tell Amethyst how I feel. O.k. Meef here we go we're gonna go talk to her right now after all how hard could it be she just a girl after all right. (he gulped and went into the classroom)

-Amethyst- **I know some people say ****  
****That opposites attract**  
**If that's the truth then we**  
**We will be together forever**  
**It's like I got nothing to do but think about you**  
**I've got all the time in the world**  
**If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start**  
**That it's all I can do not to think about you**

**-**Meef- (he walked up to her) Ah Amethyst.

-Amethyst-(she groaned and lowered her headphone letting them rest around her neck and turned towered Meef) What who dare to interrupted my earth music? (she looked at Meef) Oh it's you Meef human well what do you want?

-Meef- Well I Ahh I Ahh...

-Amethyst- (she groaned) You know Meef human this is getting really annoying you do this almost every other day you walk right up to me interrupt my music and then just stand there. If you have something to say to me just say it already. If not be gone with you filthy human.

-Meef- Well I Ahh..

-Mr. Elliot- (he entered the room with a big smile on his face) Good evening class I am so... (he noticed that Meef was not in his desk) Ah Meef what are you doing out of your seat?

-Meef- (he turned to Mr. Elliot) Well actually Mr. Elliot I was just Ah...

-Mr. Elliot- I know you want to talk to your girl friend Meef but class time is important so take your seat so I am may begin then you can talk to your girl friend later.

-Meef- O.k. (he walked over to his seat and sat down)

-Mr. Elliot- Good now class as you all know tomorrow is Friday the 13 the day before Valentines day and in honor of Valentines day, tomorrow we will be passing out our Valentines Day meet slabs, talking about the history of this marvelous holiday, making Valentines day card to honor the old tradition and best of all you all get a homework assignment.

-All the kids- Aww....

-Mr. Elliot- Now kids don't be that way this is going to be a fun homework assignment. You each have to write a mathematical poem about someone in the class that means that it must have some math terms in it. It will be due tomorrow and you must all read your poem out load to the class. (the Skool bell rang) Well class that is the bell so I will see you all tomorrow have a great rest of the day children. Bye.

-Meef- (he got up from his desk ready to talk to Amethyst) O.k. Meef here is your chance nothing is stopping you from talking to the girl of your dreams. O.k. here we go. (he started to walk towards Amethyst but all the kids behind him stampeded over him and he was run over by nearly ten kids) Ahh.

-Mr. Elliot- (he helped Meef up after the kids had trampled him) Oh Meef are you alright?

-Meef- Yeah I guess so Mr. Elliot.

-Mr. Elliot- That's good you need to be more careful and watch out for the stamped of happy children all right.

-Meef- Alright Mr. Elliot I try but it is all in vain considering the fact that Friday the 13 has decided to strike early on me this year.

-Mr. Elliot- Oh Meef don't talk like that there is not such thing as good or bad luck we have to make our own luck in this wonderful world. Now get going you little scamp I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to smile because your smile make the world go round.

-Meef- Thank Mr. Elliot I feel a little better now.

-Mr. Elliot- Great see you tomorrow Meef.

-Meef- O.k. bye Mr. Elliot. (he lefted the class room)

Setting 4 outside of the Skool.

Amethyst was outside in the Skool yard dancing and sing to her music waiting for Zim to come outside.

-Amethyst- **I gave you good reason****  
****To walk out that door**  
**Let me tell you I've learned a thing or two**  
**And I'm so amazed at the things you do**  
**Now don't let me go, oh, no **

**-**Meef- (he had just arrived at the door to the outside and saw Amethyst outside enjoying herself) Huh she's still here. Huh my luck is changing she must be waiting for me don't worry Amethyst your lover is on his way. (he walk outside ready to finally tell Amethyst what was on his mind)

-Amethyst- **I know some people say ****  
****That opposites attract**  
**If that's the truth then we**  
**We're meant to be together forever**  
**It's like I got nothing to do but think about you**  
**I've got all the time in the world**  
**If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start**  
**That it's all I can do not to think about you**

**-**Paige- (Meef was about to walk to Amethyst when he saw Paige coming so he stayed by the door and hid from the girls. Paige ran up to Amethyst) Hey Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Oh what now. (she lowered her headphones and turned towered the sores of the voice. With anger in her eyes but when she relished that it was Paige she changed her attitude) Oh hey Paige what are you doing here and were is your brother?

-Paige- Oh he got into another fight with Dex today so he has detention this afternoon.

-Amethyst- Ha-ha well it serves your brother right for bugging us during our New Years Earth Sleep Over.

-Paige- Yeah I guess you're right. Any way Amethyst I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house this afternoon. You see my mom is making Valentines day cookies for her office and I'm sure she'll let us have one. Then maybe we can do our homework together.

-Amethyst- Ah as much fun as that sounds Paige I really can't do it.

-Paige- Oh but why can't you Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Because I have work tonight.

-Paige- Oh yeah you told me you had a job at Bob's Local Pub. So how is that going for yah.

-Amethyst- Awful Paige my stupid boss is making me sing filthy earth love songs.

-Paige- But I don't understand Amethyst you were just singing a love song a minute a go.

-Amethyst- (she starts walking in a kind of passing sort of way) That's different Paige I don't want to have to sing...

-Paige- Amethyst look out. (she grabbed Amethyst's hand and pulled her back)

-Amethyst- Paige why did you just touch me let go of me filthy human.

-Paige- (she let go of Amethyst hand) Oh I'm sorry Amethyst it's just that you were about to step on that crack.

-Amethyst- (she looked at the crack and then at Paige) And your point is?

-Paige- Oh don't you know any thing Amethyst tomorrow is Friday the 13.

-Amethyst- So?

-Paige- So if you do something that causes you bad luck today you'll get bad luck for the rest of the day and all day tomorrow.

-Amethyst- Oh come on Paige that just a stupid earth superstition don't tell me you believe in those sort of things.

-Paige- Well normally I don't Amethyst but Friday the 13 is different my brother said that exact same thing last year and he had a terrible Friday the 13 he got the hiccups, he tripped over everything, and all of his and dad's experiment blew up in their faces.

-Amethyst- Ha-ha well that is just a funny coincidence Paige. Look I am going to step on this crack right now and nothing bad is going to happen Paige.

-Paige- No Amethyst don't do it.

-Amethyst- (she stepped on the crack a couple hundred times) See Paige nothing bad happened

-Paige- Wow well I guess you proved me wrong Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Of course I did now be gone with you Paige I'll see you later.

-Paige- O.k. see yah Amethyst.

-Amethyst- She yah Paige. (Paige left and Amethyst looked at the watch on her wrist) O.k. now this is ridiculous were is that stupid big brother of my, it does not take this long to put your book away and come outside. I mean come on Zim I don't have time for this I have to get dressed for work.

-Meef- O.k. Meef here's your chance nothing is going to stop you this time. (Then Zim busted through the doors knocking the doors into poor Meef. Zim looked really freaked and he ran to Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Finally there you are Zim what took you so long? (he grabbed Amethyst's hand and continued to run ignoring his daughter's question) Ah Zim what are you doing let go of my hand.

-Zim- Do not question Zim Amethyst just run. (he continued to try and make her do as he said but she resisted the run)

-Amethyst- (she got her hand out of Zim grasp) No I will not run Zim until you tell me why we have to run.

-Dib- (he burst throw the door with some new alien sleep cuffs in his hands) Ha-ha say your prays alien scum you may have avoided my new alien sleep cuffs during class but now that Mrs. Bitters has given them back to me there will be no escape for you.

-Zim- That's why Amethyst now run. (the two of them started to run and Dib ran after them but he did not see Meef in his way so he tripped over him and the two of them tumbled down the stairs)

-Amethyst- Ha-ha oh we're so scared Dib stink. Ha-ha

-Zim- Ha-ha yeah too bad you could not avoid tripping over your own kind stupid human Ha-ha.

-Dib- Oh I'm gonna get you two. (he stood up) Sorry Meef I can't talk right now. (he ran after Zim and Amethyst leavening poor Meef on the ground in pain)

-Keef- (he came out of the Skool smiling until he saw his poor little brother on the ground he ran to his side and helped him up) Oh Meef are you O.k. (he stood Meef up and began to brush him off) What happened to you. No wait don't tell me you told Amethyst how you feel about her and she showered you with love and affection right.

-Meef- No bro I chickened out again. (he and Keef started to head toward their house containing their conversation) Oh how I wish I was more like you Keef. I mean you can walk up to any one and tell them how you feel, but ever since my experience at that weird house I think it was Zim's house, I'm not sure my memory is still a little fuzzy, I have been too shy to even tell the girl of my dreams how much I love her.

-Keef- Oh don't worry Meef I'm sure it is just a faze you are going throw. I'm sure you'll be able to tell Amethyst how you feel one of these days.

-Meef- Yeah I guess you're right Keef. So any way how was your day today bro.

-Keef- Oh I had the best day ever. Me, Zim, and Dib got paired to do a Skool project together. And I was so existed to be working with my two bested buddies in the whole wide world but Zim and Dib did not seem as happy about it as I was, but I'm sure that is was just my imagination. Any way towards the end of the project Dib put these neat looking hand cuffs on Zim and Zim feel asleep. Poor Zim he must of not gotten enough sleep last night. Then Mrs. Bitters woke Zim up and took the hand cuffs away and Dib and Zim got into a big fight and I just hated to see my two bestest buddies in the whole world fight so I tried to stop it but in the end Mrs. Bitters gave us all detention. Which was not that bad but then Dib started chasing Zim again so I tried to stop them and is basically what happened to me today.

-Meef- Wow I wish my day had been that great but it seems that I'm just doomed to always be a pathetic little shy chicken.

-Keef- Oh cheer up Meef I'm sure you'll be able to tell Amethyst how you feel we just have to come up with a plan. (he stud there trying to think of a plan)

-Meef- Well she is working at Bob's Local Pub tonight.

-Keef- I've got a great idea Meef we'll tell Mom and Dad that we want to go to Bob's Local Pub for our annual family fun night tonight and then you can tell Amethyst how you feel at work were the pressure of Skool will be no more.

-Meef- Wow that's a great idea Keef.

-Keef- Yeah I know and just think soon you and Amethyst will get married and I'll be related to Zim.

-Meef- (he and Keef walked up to their door and he opened the door for Keef) After you Zim's brother in law.

-Keef- No after you Amethyst husband. (the two of them laughed as they entered their house)

Setting 5 Keef's kitchen.

Keef and Meef entered their kitchen.

-Keef's Mom- (she was dressed a beautiful long dress and when she saw her sons black eye she hugged him trying to comfort her poor son.) Oh my poor Meefy are you o.k. (she grabbed the stake that was on the table) Her sweet heart hold still so I can put this steak on your eye. (she put it on his eye and he held it their as she continued to hug him.) Oh my poor baby what happened to you?

-Lizzy- (she was sitting at the table with a Poop can in her hand) Yeah what happened shrimp did you get rejected again?

-Keef's Mom- Now Lizzy don't talk to your bother that way. (she turned to her husbanded) Oh honey are you sure we have to go out tonight my poor Meefy needs me.

-Keef's Dad- Now Dear you know we can't refunded our two reserved seats at the Happy Love Memories restaurant. We have to get going right now. (He starts to get his wife to let go of their son when Keef inturupts)

Keef- Wait Dad tonight's our annual family fun night we have to do stuff together.

-Keef's Dad- I'm sorry son but me and your mother really want to spend sometime together ,alone, since we both have to work tomorrow and the next day. (He looked at his son who looked really sad) Oh but don't worry son you and your brother will have a great time tonight. Because your wonderful older sister Lizzy will take you and your brother to any restaurant that you want tonight.

-Lizzy- (she spit her drink out of her moth) What but Dad I was going to hang out with Jake at the cemetery tonight.

-Keef's Mom- Now honey you know I don't like you going out with that boy but if you don't want to take your brothers out then I guess we can all stay home and have a family game night.

-Lizzy- Ah no that won't be necessary Mom I'll take the little shrimps out.

-Keef's Dad- Good see dear the boys will be fine. Now come on sweet heart we have to go before they give our table away.

-Keef's Mom- O.k. honey bye kids remember mommy love you.(they leave and Lizzy turns to the boys)

-Lizzy- O.k. squirts since I'm forced to take you guys our tonight what restaurant do you want to go to?

-Meef- Well actually Lizzy we were wondering if we could go to...

-Keef- Bob's Local Pub!

-Lizzy- Sue whatever just go get ready and we'll leave in three hours.

-Keef- O.k. (he grabbed Meef's hand) Come on Meef we've got to get you ready for the best night of your life. (he pulled Meef up the stairs)

-Meef- If you say so Keef.

-Me- Well Fanfiction people that is it for now I hope you all liked this first chapter man Amethyst is going to kill me after this episode is done but luckily for me I have already begun construction on a shield to protect myself against her wrath. Any way until my next up date don't forget to leave plenty of reviews and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	2. The Night Everything Changed

-Me- Well fanfiction people here is the second chapter I hope you all enjoy it and remember I don't own Invader Zim or the songs in her I just own all of the newest characters in here. Enjoy.

Chapter 2 The Night Everything Changed

Setting 1 Bob's Local Pub

Lizzy entered the Pub looking really annoyed. She walked up to the Host at the front desk who also looked really border.

-Lizzy- Table for one mature teenager and two annoying little brothers.

-Host-Stuck baby sitting I presume?

-Lizzy- Dah I can't believe my parents, I was sup[posed to go to the cemetery with my boy friend tonight but no I'm stuck baby sitting my stupid little brothers and they aren't even my real brothers man I hate being adopted.

-Host-Well at least your not stuck listening to couples say how much they love each other man I swear if I here someone besides me say the word "love" one more time I'm gonna go insane.

-Lizzy- Well believe me if you new my brothers you would consider yourself lucky.

-Host-Oh come on I'm sure your brothers aren't that bad.

-Lizzy- Well one of them is.

-Keef- (he was trying to pull Meef away from the door and Meef well he was holding on the dooor for dear life.) Come on Meef this is ridiculous it is not that hard to talk to Amethyst.

-Meef- (he continued to hold on to the door) Yes it is Keef.

-Keef- No it's not now come on Meef. (he pulled but Meef would not let go) Oh man this is not going to work. Hmm.. Oh hey what's that Meef?

-Meef- (he let go to look) What?

-Keef- Ah ha I got you (he grabbed Meef's arm and started to pull him up to Lizzy and the host)

-Meef- Oh come on Keef let me go wouldn't it be easier if I just said I talked to her when I really didn't. (he tried to get out of Keef's grip)

-Keef- Oh no you don't bro I'm not going to let you keep doing this to yourself. Now come on. (he pulled him harder.)

-Host- O.k. I see what you mean the one with the orange hair does seam a little weird.

-Lizzy- You don't know the half of it.

-Host- O.k. any way let me show you three to your table.(he walks towards there table)

-Lizzy- (she looks at her brothers) Well come on you two.

-Keef- We're coming (he said still pulling Meef along.)

-Host-O.k. So here's your table and your waiter will be with you momentarily.

-Lizzy- Good. (the Host left them alone.)

-Meef- (he sat in his chair looking as nerves as can be he looked throw out the pub) O.k. here's our chance lets go before Amethyst see us. (he started to run but Keef grabbed his overalls and pulled him back into the seat next to him)

-Keef- Oh no bro we already talked about this you are going to talk to Amethyst one way or another and you are going to have fun doing it and...

-Lizzy-(she put her arm on his mouth) That's it Keef if you say that word one more time I'm gonna take you two to the cemetery right now.

-Keef- But Lizzy mom said you had to take us to the pub

-Lizzy- And I have she didn't say anything about us having to stay here so either you pip down and be quiet or...

-Kreg-(he walked up) Hello ma'am and sirs my name is Kreg and I'll be your waiter this evening. So what can I get you guys.

-Keef- Oh I'll have...

-Lizzy- (she put her hand over his mouth again) We'll just each have pizza.

-Kreg- Excellent choice ma'am I'll be back with your food soon. (he was about to leave when Keef asked him a question)

-Keef- Wait sir me and my brother are good friends of your singing Amethyst and we were just wondering when she was coming on tonight?

-Kreg-Oh well Amethyst is a little mad tonight you see she came in late and she seamed really ticked she kept yelling about someone she called the Dib stink and something about her brother and lets just say it was not a pretty sight but she'll be performing her second to last show of the night very soon. So you guys got lucky.

-Keef- Oh thank you sir.

-Kreg-Your welcome and I'll be right back with your orders. (he left)

-Keef- You see Meef we got lucky.

-Meef- I don't know Keef maybe this is not such a good idea after all Kreg said that she's mad I don't want to make her even madder.

-Keef- Oh don't be silly bro the only thing that your love will do is just make her feel so very happy and...

-Meef- But Keef I...

-Kreg-(he came back with their food) Here is your food. Enjoy(he gave them each a slice of pizza and they began to eat)

-Bob- (he came on the stage) Ladies and gentlemen Bob's Local Pub proudly presents Amethyst (he goes to the backstage and the curtains start to pull back and everyone claps)

-Amethyst- (she is wearing a beautiful sleeveless black dress with broken red hearts on it and a red stripe in the middle she is wearing a black jacket, and her black gloves of this is not a good enough destiption then go to deviart and type this is the search box it should work Amethyst-New-Pub-Outfit-117537086 if not then just type in invaderzimfannnuber1 and I'm sure you will figure it out by the way I have a dress like this although it has blue hearts and she begins to sing Somebody to love by Anna Hathaway) **Can anybody find me somebody to…**

-The Background Singers- **Love!!!  
**

-Amethyst- **Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet.  
**

-The Background Singers- **Take a look at yourself.**

-Amethyst- **In the mirror and cry, Lord, what ya doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.  
Lord, somebody,**

-The Background Singers- **Somebody!**

-Amethyst- **Somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love.  
Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat**

-The Background Singers- **She just keeps loosing her beat!!!  
**

-Amethyst- **I'm okay I'm alright**

- The Background Singers- **She's alright!  
**

-Amethyst-** It shows that there's no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody**

-The Background Singers- **Somebody!!!  
**

-Amethyst- **Somebody Can anybody find me somebody to love** (she took off her jacket and throw it to the side using her fazing abilities to get it pasted her Pak)

-The Background Singers - **She works hard!**

-Amethyst- **Everyday!!!**

- The Background Singers- **Everyday!  
**

-Amethyst- **I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah...  
**

- The Background Singers - **Find her somebody to love Find her somebody to love Find her somebody to love Find her somebody to love Find her somebody to love Find her somebody to love Can anybody find me  
**

-Amethyst-** Somebody To Love  
**

- The Background Singers - **Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love  
**(she ends and the curtains close and everybody claps)

-Keef- See Meef she is begging for some one to shower her with love and affection. (he turned to were Meef was so posed to be but he was not there) Meef where are you? (he looked and saw that Meef was trying to sneak out of the door. But Keef would not allow that so he ran up to Meef and got between him and the door) Meef what are you doing this is your chance bro. Now come one Meef you have to do this. (he grabbed his hand again)

-Meef- No Keef don't you understand that I'm scared I just don't think I can do this.

-Keef- Now come on Meef I know you're scared but you can't let fear rule your life, and if it will make you feel better I'll come with you to her dressing room.

-Meef- Ah no that won't be necessary bro if I'm going to do this I would rather do it on my own.

-Keef- That's the sprit Meef and don't worry I'll keep an eye on the door so you won't be able to quiet not on my watch.

-Meef- Thanks bro well (he gulped) here goes nothing. (he walked off to try and find Amethyst dressing room)

Setting 2 Amethyst's dressing room.

Meanwhile Amethyst was having problems of her own. She was trying to straiten her wig and she had her jacket back on when Bob knock on the door.

-Amethyst- (she finished straitening her wig and said) Come in.

-Bob- Great show tonight Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Oh course as if there was ever any dought I am after all the best singer in this filthy place.

-Bob- Oh yeah you are and speaking of that considering the fact that you are off tomorrow and the next day I was just wondering if you would not mind singing a love song with one of the costumers.

-Amethyst- (she spit out the Irken Poop cola she was drink at Bob) What no not ah sorry filthy human but you have dilled the wrong number I refuse.

-Bob- (he took out Amethyst's contract.) Sorry Amethyst but according to your contract you have to do as I say.

-Amethyst- Here's what I think of your filthy earth contract. (she took the contract from him and ripped it to pieces) I quiet. Come on Kierra. (she and Kierra began to head for the door and Kierra is in her cat suit by the way)

-Bob- I'm sorry Amethyst but you can't quiet it's in your contract.

-Amethyst- (she and Kierra turned to find the contract in Bob's hand it looked brand new not a scratch on it. She snatched it from him) What but I just destroyed the filthy earth contract how could it be??... Oh alright I'll do it but under one condition. If I ever request for a week off at the last minute you have to give it to me no questions asked.

-Bob- Hmm... O.k. it's a deal.

-Amethyst- Good now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to the band. (She and Kierra headed for the door)

-Meef- (he was outside of Amethyst's dressing room towards the side of her door trying to gather up the nerve to open the door) O.k. Meef there's no turning back now just turn the nobe. (then Amethyst and Kierra stormed out and the door hitting Meef in the face again.) Ow that hurt. Oh there she goes. O.k. come on Meef Keef won't let you go till you talk to Amethyst so it's now or never. (he started to walk after Amethyst but Bob opened Amethyst dressing room door as he was coming out and it hit poor Meef in the face AGAIN!!!) That's it this is ridiculous is it every doors goal in the entire world to hit me in the face. Jesse that is it I am going to talk to Amethyst now even if it kills me. (he start to walk towards his love. Go Meef)

-Amethyst- (she was talking to Kierra at the bar stand of the pub) This is just great Kierra I can't believe my stupid boss is making me sing a stupid earth love song with a filthy human this is so disguising Kierra.

-Kierra- I don't understand Master you sing with the background singer all the time.

-Amethyst- That's different Kierra the last thing I want to do is sing a love with a filthy human that is just sick.

-Meef- I'm almost there.

-Kreg- Look out run away cart. (he said as he chased after the cart of food)

-Meef- Ahh (the cart of food ran right into Meef)

- Kreg -Oh I'm so sorry son are you alright. (he tried to help Meef up)

-Meef- Yeah I'm fine let go of me my love awaits me. (he pulled away from Kreg and ran to were Amethyst and Kierra were.)

-Amethyst- Oh why can't all of these filthy humans just leave me alone Kierra don't they understand that I hate each and everyone of them. (she groaned and poor Meef he heared all of that) Oh well come on Kierra I'd better get this over with. (she and Kierra were about to see Meef but he hid behind the coat rack)

Setting 3 back at Keef's table

Meef walked up to his brother and sister covered in food he looked really sad.

-Lizzy- Meef what happened to you?

-0Meef- Well I...

-Keef- No wait bro don't answer her let me guess I bet Amethyst gave you all that food as a token of her affection.

-Meef- No I couldn't talk to her again Keef.

-Keef- What no Meef why do you keep doing this to yourself. (he grabbed his arm and started pulling him again) Come on bro I'll help you...

-Meef- (he stopped in his tracks and pulled his hand out of Keef's grasp) No Keef don't you get it I'm not like you I'm just a coward and I'll always be a coward.

-Keef- But Meef...

-Meef- No Keef I'm better off just admiring Amethyst from a far, and I just really want to go home now.

-Lizzy- Fine by me. (she got up from her seat)

-Keef- No Lizzy we can't just...

-Bob- (he came on the stage with Amethyst.) Attention ladies and gentlemen Amethyst has reluctantly agreed to sing a love song with one of you lucky guys out there. (he turns to Amethyst) So Amethyst who would you like to sing with?

-Amethyst- (she looked out into the audiouence and choose someone at random.) Ah I choose him. (she pointed at Meef)

-Bob- O.k. kid with the blue hair and overalls it's your time to shine so get up here.

-Keef- Meef that's you she choose you out of everyone else in here. It's fate come on bro. (he grabbed Meef's hand and pulled him to the stage.)

-Meef- No Keef I just said that I don't want to do this.

-Keef- (he pulled Meef up to the stage) Here you are sir here is you lucky contestant. (he pulled Meef on to the stage)

-Bob- O.k. now kid just sing the blue lines as they appear on the screen Amethyst like red so those are her lines here is your microphone (he gave him his microphone) and don't be nervous kid this song is not that hard.

-Meef- Believe me sir that is not what I am nervous about.

-Bob- O.k. well you two play nice. (he pushed Amethyst and Meef close together and left for the backstage.)

-Amethyst- (she looked at Meef) Meef what are you doing here?

-Meef- Well I...

-Amethyst- Never mind just don't make me look bad filthy human, sing well and this horrible experience will be over before we know it. (the band began to play Don't go breaking my heart by Elton John / Kiki Dee) **Don't go breaking my heart  
**

-Meef- **I couldn't if I tried  
**

-Amethyst- **Ah, Honey, if I get restless  
**

-Meef- **Baby, you're not that kind  
**

-Amethyst-**Don't go breaking my heart  
**

-Meef- **You take the weight off of me  
**

-Amethyst-**Ah, Honey, when you knock on my door**

-Meef- **Ooh, I gave you my key  
Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it**

_-The Backgroun_d Singers- N**obody knows it**

-Amethyst- **When I was down  
**

-Meef- **I was your clown  
**

-Amethyst- **Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it**

-The Background Singers-** Nobody knows it**

-Meef- **Right from the start  
**

-Amethyst- **I gave you my heart  
**

-Meef- **Ooh-hoo baby.. I gave you my heart  
So don't go breaking my heart  
**

-Amethyst-** I won't go breaking your heart**

-Meef- **Don't go breaking my heart  
And nobody told us**

-Amethyst**-`Cause nobody showed us  
**

-Meef- **And now it's up to us, Babe  
**

-Amethyst- **Ooh I think we can make it  
**

-Meef- **So don't misunderstand me  
**

-Amethyst- **You put the light in my life  
**

-Meef- **Oh, you put the sparks to the flame  
**

-Amethyst- **I've got your heart in my sights  
**

-Meef- **Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it**

-The Background Singers- N**obody knows it**

-Amethyst- **When I was down  
**

-Meef- **I was your clown  
**

-Amethyst- **Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it**

-The Background Singers- N**obody knows it**

-Meef- **Right from the start  
**

-Amethyst- **I gave you my heart  
**

-Meef- **Ooh-hoo baby.. you know I gave you my heart  
So don't go breaking my heart  
**-Amethyst- **I won't go breaking your heart  
**

-Meef- **Don't go breaking my heart  
Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it**

-Amethyst- **When I was down  
**

-Meef- **I was your clown  
**

-Amethyst- **Right from the start  
**

-Meef- **I gave you my heart  
**

-Amethyst- **Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart  
**

-Meef- **Don't go breaking my heart  
**

-Amethyst- **I won't go breaking your heart  
**

-The Background Singers- **Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my  
**

-Meef- **Don't go breaking my heart  
**

-The Background Singers- **Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my**

-Amethyst- **I won't go breaking your heart  
**

-Meef- **Don't go breaking my heart**

-The Background Singers- **Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my**

-Amethyst-** I won't go breaking your heart  
**

-Meef- **Don't go breaking my heart  
**

-The Background Singers- **Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my  
**

-Amethyst-**I won't go breaking your heart**

-Meef- **Don't go breaking my heart  
**

-The Background Singers- **Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my  
**

-Amethyst- **I won't go breaking your heart  
**

-Meef- **Don't go breaking my heart  
**

-The Background Singers- **Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my**

-Meef- **Don't go breaking my heart  
**

-Amethyst- **I won't go breaking your heart** (they ended and Meef did not sound that bad)

-Everyone in the pub- KISS HIM KISS HIM.

-Amethyst- Not-ah now way that was not apart of the deal. (she walked off the stage but Bob stopped her and turned her towards Meef)

-Bob- It may not of been apart of the deal Amethyst but it is what the audience wants so you will get out there and do it. (he pushed her onto the stage and stair into Meef's arms)

-Amethyst- No (she ended up kissing him on the lips. After she kissed him Meef fainted but Amethyst ran off screaming) AH I KISSED IT!!!

-Lizzy- (she and Keef ran up to Meef) Meef are you o.k.

-Meef- (he woke up) Ah I guess so what happened?

-Lizzy- A you fainted.

-Meef- Oh where's Amethyst?

-Lizzy- A she ran off.

-Keef- Wow Meef you were fantastic how do you feel bro?

-Meef- Actually Keef I feel great and you know what I feel like I am completely ready and willing to tell Amethyst how I feel about her.

-Lizzy- You do really what changed your mind?

-Meef- I'm not sure Lizzy it's like that kiss that she gave me just washed away all my shyness and now I feel completely ready to shower Amethyst with love and affection for the rest of her life.

-Keef- (he hugged his little brother.) Oh bro I'm so prod of you and I bet Amethyst is just as existed as you are. (he let go of Meef)

-Meef- You really think so Keef?

-Keef- Of course I do bro.

-Meef- Oh I can't wait to start writing my poem about her and I musts get her the best Valentine Meat slab in the world Oh man tomorrow is going to be the best day of mine and her life. (he and Keef clapped for joy)

-Lizzy- O.k. you two lets go home before we cause any more damage here.

-Meef- O.k. sis aw Amethyst I wonder what she is doing right now?

Setting 4 Amethyst and Kierra walking to Zim's base.

Amethyst and Kierra were walking home Amethyst had a bucket in her hand and she was constantly throwing up in it.

-Amethyst- (she throw up into the bucket) Oh my Irk I can't believe I kissed that thing. (she throw up again) Oh man that was so gross. (she throw up AGAIN!!) Oh man Kierra that was almost as bad as the time I kissed the Dib stink. (she throw up a fourth time)

-Kierra- Don't worry Master it is all over now.

-Amethyst- No it's not Kierra I can still taste his filthy human lips on my superior mouth. (she throw up again) Oh Kierra this day has just gone from bad to worse for me first Mr. Elliot makes me write a filthy earth poem about one of my stupid classmate for homework which should not be that hard for my superior brain but still there are some many things I would rather be doing with my time. And then the Dib stink chances me and my Dad all over the place with his stupid Alien Sleep Cuffs. He almost got us toward the end Kierra but luckily for me and my Dad a dog came out of no where and started playing tug-a-war- with Dib's stupid Alien Sleep Cuffs. I have to admit Kierra it was funny to watch the pathetic human run after the dog at the end, but he made me late for work and if that was not bad enough now after all those terrible thing I end up kissing the Meef human. Gross oh man Kierra I'm going to be scared for life. (she throw up again into the bucket) Oh maybe I should of listened to Paige after all Kierra.

-Kierra- What do you mean Master?

-Amethyst- Well Kierra earlier today Paige warned me not to step on this crack at Skool other wise I would have bad luck all of tonight and tomorrow.

-Kierra- Oh come on Master that is just stupid superstition nonsense.

-Amethyst- That's what I said Kierra but after all that's happened I don't know maybe I should of believed her.

-Kierra- Oh come on Master you've told me all about Meef and the only thing he does to bug you is freeze up in your face so your relationship can not possibly get any worse.

-Amethyst- I guess you're right Kierra it's not like Meef has a thing for me after all. I'm sure that I'll have a perfectly normal filthy earth day tomorrow. (she gulped) At least I hope so I mean what else could possibly go wrong any way?

-Me- What else indeed well obviously nothing good with me writing this fanfiction Mahahahahhha. Well Fanfiction people that was the second chapter and before you say anything about Meef's new personality you would be surprised how much a kiss can change someone espesally when it is someone you like any I hope you all liked it don't forget to REVIEW and until next time I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	3. Love Pig and Hickups of Doom

Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or any of the song in here I just own all of the newest characters in here enjoy

Setting 1 Amethyst's Room

It was early in the morning and Amethyst and Kierra were sleeping soundly. Amethyst had her face mask and old invader pjs on and they were sound a sleep. Then Amethyst's i-pod docker went off and it began to play It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones to wake them up.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Its not unusual to be loved by anyone****  
****Its not unusual to have fun with anyone**  
**But when I see you hanging about with anyone**  
**Its not unusual to see me cry,**  
**Oh I wanna die**  
**Its not unusual to go out at any time**  
**But when I see you out and about its such a crime**  
**If you should ever want to be loved by anyone,**  
**Its not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say**  
**You find it happens all the time**  
**Love will never do what you want it to **(Amethyst hit the button on the machine to turn it off. She removed her face mask and grabbed her i-pod and look at it in confusion)

-Amethyst- Hmm... that's odd.

-Kierra- (she yawned) What's odd Master.

-Amethyst- Oh nothing Kierra it's just that I was certain that I set my i-pod for Miss Independent last night so why did it just play It's not Unusual (she looked at Kierra in a suspicious way)

-Kierra- Hey don't look at me Master I didn't touch it I was barely awake last night when I came into your room to go to sleep because I was up all night reading again.

-Amethyst- (a claw came out of her Pak and grabbed her i-pod storing it in her Pak for the day ahead) Oh Kierra you and your precious earth books I swear Kierra sometimes you're such a little book worm it's ridiculous. (she began to get out of bed) Well come on Kierra we'd better get ready before. Ow. (she pulled her foot back in pain)

-Kierra- What happened Master?

-Amethyst- Oh nothing Kierra I just step on a filthy earth thumb tack. (she said looking at the thumb tack that was now wedged into her foot Ow)

-Kierra- Well I'm not surprised Master your room is after all a total pig sty. (she pointed at all the close and stuff that were in Amethyst floor yeah her room is a little messy but so is mine hey it is not easy keeping a clean room)

-Amethyst- Oh come on Kierra (she pulled out the thumb tack) Ow at least my room is not as messy as Gir's room.

-Kierra- That may be true Master but that doesn't mean that it won't hurt if you cleaned it up once in a while.

-Amethyst- Well it's not like I had the time to do it last night after all I was up almost half the night writing that stupid earth poem for stupid Mr. Elliot's class. I mean I'm surprised that I got to bed before you and got any sleep at all last night.

-Kierra- That's true Master but...

-Amethyst- No I don't need any more lechers from you Kierra I'll clean my room up later. Now if you don't mind Kierra I would love it if you would give me a bandy because I hate seeing my own blood it's disgusting.

-Kierra- Fine whatever Master. (she gave Amethyst a bandy)

-Amethyst- Thanks Kierra. (she took the bandy from Kierra and put it over her foot covering up the purple royal blood that was coming out.) Aw that 's better now come on Kierra lets get ready for Skool before anything else happens.

-Kierra- Yes Master. (the two of them got out of bed and Amethyst pushed her disguise machine button. It clamed on to the two of them then came off to reveal them both in their disguise. Well almost.)

-Amethyst- (she looked at herself in the mirror) What the Kierra have you seen my wig?

-Kierra- A no Master isn't it in your disguise machine?

-Amethyst- Let me ask you something Kierra if it were in my disguise machine wouldn't it be on my head write now?

-Kierra- Well ah...

-Amethyst- Exactly Kierra now quit playing around and help me find it. (they began to look)

-Gir- (he came into Amethyst's room wearing her wig on his head and he was not in his disguise) Good morning Little Master and Kierra Buddy look at what I found I feel so pretty.

-Amethyst- Gir that's my wig give it back I have to get ready for Skool. (she began to chase after him)

-Gir- Ha-ha keep away from Little Master.

-Amethyst- Come on Gir get back here it's too early for this. (she continued to chase him)

-Kierra- A Master might I suggest...

-Amethyst- Not now Kierra.

-Kierra- But Master wouldn't it be easier too...

-Amethyst- I said "Silence!!!" Kierra I've almost got him. (she jumped on to Gir and grabbed him by one of his legs) Ha I've got you, now give me back my wig Gir.

-Gir- Ah no lets go for a ride Little Master. (he began to active the jets for the leg that Amethyst was not holding)

-Amethyst- What no Gir. (but it was to late Gir was launching the two of them throw out the lower part of the base) Ah!!!

Setting 2 Zim's Kitchen

Zim was in his kitchen wearing his disguise and reading the human paper. He was enjoying the obituary when all of a sudden Gir flew out of the trash can with Amethyst still holding on to one of his legs.

-Gir- Weehoo!!!!

-Amethyst- Ah Gir turn off your jets already this is not fun.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie Little Master. (he turned his jets)

-Amethyst- No Gir I didn't mean like this. Ahh!!!

-Gir- Wee(the two of them fell on to the kitchen floor)

-Amethyst- Ow that hurt (she said as she rubbed her acing but)

-Gir- Oh are you O.k. Little Master?

-Amethyst- No I am not O.k. Gir now give me back my wig.

-Gir- Ah No Ha-ha. (he ran off)

-Amethyst- Gir. (she began to chase him around to table) Oh you are so dead when I get a hold of you Gir. (she ran into the chair that Zim was sitting in knocking him out of it and on to the floor)

-Zim- Ow Amethyst Gir what going on here explain to Zim.

-Amethyst- Sorry Dad but Gir won't give me back my wig. Come on Gir please give it back.

-Gir- No nah nah boo boo you can't get me Little Master Ha-ha.

-Amethyst- Oh come on Gir get back here.

-Gir- No Ha-ha

-Zim- Gir stop all this foolness and give Amethyst back her wig right now.

-Gir- (he stopped in his tracks and saluted in duty mode) Yes Sir. (he gave Amethyst back her wig)

-Amethyst- (she snatched it out of his hand) Oh sure you obey him. (she put it on her head in a huff) Stupid Robot

-Zim- Now Amethyst don't go blaming Gir for your mistakes.

-Amethyst- What are you talking about Dad I just woke up and he had my wig on his head.

-Zim- Well maybe he would of never gotten a hold of it if you hadn't left it on your counter like I've told you a thousand time not to do.

-Amethyst- But Dad I was sure I put it in my disguise machine last night.

-Zim- Oh come on Amethyst you actually expect me to believe that Gir was able to get into your disguise machine and steal your wig. Yeah right Amethyst Gir may be an advance piece of Irken technology but' he's not that smart.

-Amethyst- Oh don't act all high and mighty Dad I'm sure you did not finish fixing the Voot Cruiser last night like you said you were going to. (she said as she began to get some Irken Poop cola from the fridge)

-Zim- Ah no I didn't finish fixing that Voot Cruiser. It's still in major disrepair thanks to Gir's little joy ride and since the repair bay is still a mess we will have to fix the Voot when we get home this afternoon then maybe after the repairs are finish I can start teaching you how to drive the Voot Cruiser Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Oh thanks Dad I would love to learn how to drive the Voot Cruiser but just out of curiosity Dad, why didn't you fix it last night? (she took out the cola and began to open it)

-Zim- Because Gir wouldn't leave me alone...

-Amethyst- Ha I told you Dad. (she took a sip from her drink then spit it out in disgust) Jess what's in this Irken Poop Cola Dad it taste terrible?

-Zim- What are you talking about Amethyst it's the same kind of cola that the Tallest send us every week.

-Amethyst- Well it sure does not taste like it hick-up (she covered her mouth because bubbles where coming out of her mouth as she hick-up) hick-up hick-up

-Gir- Yeah Little Master is making bubbles for me. Yeah soap.

-Amethyst- What are you hick-up talking about Gir did you put hick-up soap in my drink hick-up?

-Gir- Ha-ha may be.

-Amethyst- hick-up Oh Gir you stupid robot hick-up why did you do that hick-up don't you realize how weird this look to the hick-up filthy humans hick-up.

-Zim- Calm down Amethyst just hold your breath for ten second and the filthy earth hick-up should go away.

-Amethyst- (she did as she was told and let the air out) O.k. I think they're hick-up gone.

-Zim- Oh come on Amethyst lets go to Skool before any thing else happens.

-Amethyst- (she and Zim walked out the door) Don't worry Zim hick-up I'm sure things hick-up can't possibly get any worse hick-up. (then we here thunder and the rain starts)

-Zim- You just had to say it didn't you Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Sorry hick-up Zim hick-up.

Setting 3 Mr. Elliot's room

-Mr. Elliot- And that class is why we pass out Valentine Meet Slabs. Any questions? (Francine raised her hand) Yes Francine.

-Francine-Wait wait hold on back up so you're telling us that the reason why we pass out meat instead of cards and candies is because some teenager boy tried to make a quick buck by sealing meat in heart shaped boxes. Man our society is stupid.

-Mr. Elliot- Now Francine we don't talk about... (just then Amethyst ran into the room she was all wet and her skin was fuming she was also panting) Amethyst why are you so late, and why are you all wet and fuming do I need to take you to the nurse's office young lady.

-Amethyst- Ah no hick-up Mr. Elliot that hick-up won't be necessary I'm hick-up fine.

-Mr. Elliot- Are you sure Amethyst you're hick-up bubble after all.

-Amethyst- Yeah I'm sure hick-up Mr. Elliot I'm fine hick-up my stupid little brother just put hick-up soap in my drink and the reason hick-up why I'm so late is because the hick-up Dib stink would not leave me and my brother alone again hick-up.

-Mr. Elliot- Now Amethyst we don't call people stupid or stink and we most certainly are not late for class I'm sorry Amethyst but I will have to give you detention cleaning up the erasures this afternoon.

-Amethyst- But Mr. Elliot hick-up it wasn't hick-up my fault.

-Mr. Elliot- I'm sorry Amethyst but rules are rules. Now are you sure you don't want some water for those hick-up?

-Amethyst- Ah no hick-up don't worry Mr. Elliot I have hick-up a drink that will take care of these hick-up filthy earth hick-ups I hope.

-Mr. Elliot- Good now take a your seat Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yes hick-up sir. (she went to her seat and took out a drink from inside her Pak and put it on her desk)

-Mr. Elliot- O.k. class now that that's settled it is time for everyone to pass out their Valentine Meat Slabs.

-Amethyst- (she raised her hand) Ah Mr. Elliot hick-up I sort of kind of left my hick-up meat at home.

-Mr. Elliot- Oh that's all right Amethyst I'm sure that one of your friends would just love to give you a Valentine Meat Slab.

-Amethyst- Ah no Mr. Elliot that hick-up won't be necessary I would rather just hick-up enjoy my music while my fell humans hick-up have their fun hick-up.

-Mr. Elliot- Alright Amethyst if that's what you want.

-Amethyst- Thanks hick-up Mr. Elliot. (I claw came out of her pak and gave her head set and a Sudoku book. She put on the headphone and began to work the puzzle) Well hick-up at least something is going my hick-up way.

-Amethyst i-pod- **Miss independent ****  
****Miss self-sufficient **  
**Miss keep your distance, mmmm **  
**Miss unafraid **  
**Miss out of my way **  
**Miss don't let a man interfere, no **  
**Miss on her own **  
**Miss almost grown **  
**Miss never let a man help her off her throne **  
**So, by keeping her heart protected **  
**She'll never, ever feel rejected **  
**Little miss apprehensive **  
**Said ooh, she fell in love **  
**What is this feeling taking over? **  
**Thinking no one could open the door **  
**Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real **  
**What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? **  
**Goodbye, old you, when love, is true **

**-**Meef- (he walked right up to Amethyst and hugged her) Good morning Amethyst.

-Amethyst- What the hick-up Meef release me hick-up I can't breath hick-up.

-Meef- Oh I'm sorry Amethyst. (he let go of Amethyst and she began to take a breath and a sip of her drink to make her feel better) I'm just so happy to see you Amethyst because I love you.

-Amethyst- (she spit out her drink) Jess did hick-up Gir put soap in all of my hick-up drinks. I'm sorry hick-up Meef what did you just say hick-up?

-Meef- I said "I love you Amethyst" I have always loved you I've just been too shy to tell you but thanks to that kiss you gave me last night all of my shyness has been washed away for good.

-Amethyst- But Meef hick-up that kiss was just a hick-up accident hick-up.

-Meef- (he grabbed her hand) No don't you see Amethyst that kiss was the best thing that ever happened to us.

-Amethyst- Uw let go of my hand filthy human hick-up (she pulled her hand away from him) Look Meef there is hick-up no us and there never hick-up will be a us because I don't hick-up like you.

-Meef- Oh Amethyst you're such a little kidder by the way here is a Valentines Meat Slab for you my darling. (he throw some meat at her)

-Amethyst- Ah the meat hick-up the horrible meat. (she began to run around the room in pain)

-Meef- Oh I'm so glad you like it Amethyst.

-Amethyst- No I hick-up don't Meef it hurts hick-up Ah!!! (she continued to run in pain)

Setting 4 the cafeteria.

It was lunch time and Zim was enjoy his Irken food when Amethyst walk up to him she look exactly the way he did after Tak throw that meat at him in Tak the Hideous New Girl. Amethyst sat next to Zim.

-Zim- Amethyst what happened to you?

-Amethyst- (she took out her lunch) Don't hick-up ask Zim.

-Zim- (the bubble that had just came out of Amethyst mouth hit Zim and it hurt his skin a little) Ow (he rubbed the spot on his check) I see you still have the hick-up huh Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yeah Zim hick-up stupid Gir hick-up stupid human hick-up.

-Zim- What stupid human Amethyst what's going on?

-Amethyst- Oh nothing Zim it's just hick-up...

-Meef- (he walked up to the two of them with his lunch tray in his hands) Oh hi Amethyst you ran out of the class room so fast that I was unable to ask if I could sit by you at lunch today. So can I sit by you?

-Amethyst- Hmm let me hick-up think about that hick-up. Ah no!!!

-Meef- Oh thank you Amethyst. (he sat next to her)

-Amethyst- What but hick-up no Meef I just hick-up said "NO!!!" Now hick-up be gone with you hick-up filthy human.

-Meef- Oh Amethyst your such a little kidder. Oh and by the way here is some water for your hick-ups (he said grabbing his water) or better yet how about a big hug (he put the water down and tried to give Amethyst another big hug)

-Amethyst- (she got behind Zim) Ah no hick-up Meef that won't be hick-up necessary hick-up.

-Meef- Oh come on Amethyst hugs always make people feel better.

-Zim- Look filthy human my little sister said she didn't want one of your filthy earth hugs so leave her alone.

-Meef- Oh Zim it's so sweet that you're willing to play along with Amethyst little hard to get games you really are one of the best big brothers in the whole wide world.

-Zim- What games are you talking about filthy human Zim is not playing any filthy earth games I really want you to just LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE!!!!!

-Dib- (he just showed up having herd Zim yell at poor Meef) What's going on here Zim?

-Zim- Nothing that concerns you Dib pig now be gone with you.

-Amethyst- Yeah Dib stink hick-up didn't you bug us enough hick-up this morning hick-up. And as for you Meef human hick-up why don't you take my brother advice and get lost hick-up.

-Meef- Oh but Amethyst you know I can't leave you. What if something where to happen to you and beside I have to help you cure your hick-up.

-Amethyst- The best hick-up cure for my hick-ups Meef is your hick-up absents but if you won't hick-up leave then I will. (she turned to Zim) I'm sorry Zim but hick-up I have to hick-up go I can't stand this filthy human hick-up any more hick-up. (she ran off)

-Meef- Wait for me my love. (he ran off after her.)

-Zim- (he got up and yelled) Wait filthy human I told you to leave my little sister ALONE!!! (he wanted to chase after Meef but Dib got in his way)

-Dib- Wait what's going on here Zim did you hypnotize poor Meef into following Amethyst around all day?

-Zim- Ah no Dib stink what would I The Almighty Zim possibly have to gain by hypnotizing such a inferior human that's just stupid Dib.

-Dib- Then why is he chasing her.

-Zim- I DON'T KNOW!!!

-Keef- (he came up and hugged them) Hey buddies.

-Zim- Keef human let go of me.

-Keef- (he let go of them) Oh I'm sorry Zim I just wanted to wish my two bestest buddies in the whole wide world a Happy Valentines Day.

-Dib- Technically Keef tomorrow is Valentines Day and, why do you have a black eye?

-Keef- Oh your sister just gave me a little too hard of a love pat after I gave her her Valentine Day Meat Slab.

-Dib- O.k. I'm out of questions.

-Zim- Well I'm not filthy human why is your little brother chasing my LITTLE SISTER!?!?!?!!!

-Keef- Oh so you've already seen the two love birds. Isn't it just great Zim my little brother has always loved your little sister he has just been too shy to tell her but thanks to that kiss she gave him last night all of his shyness is gone for good. Isn't that great Zim soon are two sibling will get married and then we will be related doesn't that sound wonderful Zim.

-Zim- No it doesn't Keef it sounds disgusting.

-Dib- For once I agree with Zim. Keef don't you understand that Zim and Amethyst are aliens and your brother marring a alien is not great it's just insane.

-Zim- For the last time Dib stink me and my little sister are not aliens and how dare you agree with me filthy human you shall pay. (he wanted to attack Dib but Keef got in his way)

-Keef- Wait guys don't fight this is a happy day it is the first day of our two siblings relationship Zim we should be celebrating.

-Zim- (he grabbed Keef by the collar of his shirt) Read my lips filthy human my sister could never possibly love your little brother NOW GO TELL HIM TO LEAVE HER ALONE!!!

-Keef- Oh now Zim you know I can't interfere with true love. And don't worry about Amethyst Zim, I'm sure she's going to have the best day of her life.

Setting 5 The Hall Way.

Amethyst was running in the hall way.

-Amethyst- She stopped to catch her breath) I hick-up think I lost him hick-up. (she started to walked but she began to trip over her shoe lasses)

-Meef- (he catch her before she hit the ground) Careful Amethyst my love you almost fell.

-Amethyst- No hick-up let go of me Meef hick-up.

-Meef- (he let go) Oh I'm sorry Amethyst here let me help you with your shoe.

-Amethyst- No hick-up thank you Meef I can do it on my hick-up own. (she tied her shoe) See.

-Meef- Oh well here is some water for you hick-ups Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Ah no Meef hick-up keep that stuff hick-up away from me.

-Meef- But Amethyst my sweet it's the best cure for hick-up and...

-Amethyst- I said no hick-up Meef human (she knocked the water out of his hand but it still hit her in the face) Ah now hick-up see what you've done hick-up filthy human.

-Meef- Oh I'm sorry Amethyst here let me give you another bog hug to make you feel all better inside.

-Amethyst- Ah no Meef hick-up listen I don't know what you're thinking hick-up in that filthy human brain hick-up of your but I don't like you hick-up in fact I could never like you hick-up.

-Meef- Oh Amethyst you're such a little kidder if you didn't like me then how come you kissed me last night?

-Amethyst- I told you hick-up Meef that kiss was just a horrible mistake hick-up.

-Meef- No it wasn't Amethyst it was fate and another thing if you didn't like me then how come you gave me that hat, mitten, and scarf set for Christmas?

-Amethyst- To hick-up get rid of them hick-up Dah.

-Meef- Ow but then how come you wrote me this get well soon poem. (he took out the poem)

-Amethyst- Let me hick-up see that hick-up. (she snatched it out of his hand and examined it) This is not my hick-up hand writing filthy human hick-up Mr. Elliot wrote this hick-up Dah!

-Meef- Oh Amethyst your such a little kidder I know you want to be my girl friend.

-Amethyst- No I hick-up don't Meef.

-Meef- Yes you do.

-Amethyst- No I don't hick-up.

-Meef- Yes you do.

-Amethyst- No I don't hick-up.

-Meef- Yes you do.

-Amethyst- No I don't hick-up.

-Meef- No you don't.

-Amethyst- Yes I do hick-up.

-Meef- No you don't.

-Amethyst- Yes I do hick-up.

-Meef- No you don't.

-Amethyst- Look Meef hick-up I want to be your hick-up girl friend and that's final hick-up. (she covered her mouth just realizing what she just said)

-Meef- Oh yes Amethyst you said it now it's official. (he hugged her) Oh Amethyst you've just made me the happiest guy in the whole wide world.

-Amethyst- Ah hick-up No Meef let go you hick-up tricked me filthy human hick-up. Let go.

-Meef- No Amethyst I won't ever let you go. I love you.

-Amethyst- But hick-up... Ah hey hick-up Meef what's that.

-Meef- (he turned to look where see was pointing) What. (and amethyst ran off) Hey Amethyst wait for me. (he ran after her)

Setting 6 Mr. Elliot's Room.

Everyone was in Mr. Elliot's room it was after lunch.

-Mr. Elliot- Good evening class I hope you all had a great lunch and now it is time for you all to recite your Valentine Day poems to the class.

-Meef- (he raised his hand) Oh Mr. Elliot can I go first.

-Mr. Elliot- Sure thing Meef.

-Meef- Thanks Mr. Elliot (he got up in front of the class) I would like to dedicate this poem to...

-Amethyst- (she was sitting in her desk paring) hick-up please don't say my hick-up name please don't hick-up say my name.

-Meef- To my girl friend Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Oh no hick-up. (all the kids stared at Amethyst as Meef began to read and she began to do the same thing Zim did when Tak was reading her poem to him)

-Meef- (he began to read from the piece of paper that was in his hand) Dear Amethyst you are the prettiest girl in Skool and I love you. We are like two parallel lines destine to be together forever and there is no line or rays between us there is only pure chemistry between us and I never want to subtract you from my life. I love you my darling Amethyst.

-Mr. Elliot- Oh Meef that was so beautiful. (he wiped a tear form his eyes) Oh Amethyst why don't you go next.

-Amethyst- (she quickly wrote something done fixing her poem so now it was about Meef) Ah sure thing Mr. Elliot hick-up I've defiantly got hick-up something to say to hick-up Meef hick-up but considering the hick-up fact that I still have the hick-ups could Francine say it for me.

-Mr. Elliot- Sure thing Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Good hick-up (she put her are around Francine and look at her with an evil look in her eyes) Now listen Francine human hick-up you had better say hick-up these word exactly right hick-up or hick-up else.

-Francine-(she yulped) O.k. (she went up in front of the class and began to read) Dear Meef you are the most disgusting human being I have ever met and I wish you would just leave me alone already. Don't you get it I am a superior octagon and you are nothing but a filth inferior triangle that I would love to have subtracted from my life. There is no chemistry between us at all but there is a very big line between us a line that you have a tendency to continue to cross and you need to stop that because when I think of the addition between us it always equals negative. So get lost and stay lost you pathetic excuse for a living organism.

-Mr. Elliot- Well that was a...

-Meef- Beautiful Amethyst I can't believe you wrote that for me. Ah you're so sweet.

-Amethyst- Wait no Meef you hick-up weren't supposed to like it hick-up. (then the ruses bell rang) Oh hick-up whatever. (she ran out of the class room and out to the play ground) Stupid human hick-up I've got to hick-up hurry before someone hick-up takes my hick-up swing. (she ran and sat into her swing) Yes I hick-up got it may be now hick-up I can hick-up finally have some time to hick-up myself.

She began to swing but before she knew it Meef was pushing her on the swings. **Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down but maybe this time We'll get it right, worth a fight  
**So she jumped out of the swing and grabbed it at the last minute then she pushed it into him knocking him down for good or so she thought but when she turned he was right there beside her. **Cause love is something you can shape When it breaks **So she ran for it but her hick-ups mad it easy for him to find her even when she ran behind a tree he still found her. **All it takes is some trying **So she continued to run but she had to catch her breath on the sea-saw **If you feel like leaving  
I'm gonna beg you to stay  
Cause soon you'll be finding **and before she knew it she and Meef where sea-sawing together. So she got off of the vile earth machine and slammed down on her side siding Meef into the air. She brushed off her hands thinking that that takes care of that but then Meef was right beside her hugging her again. But luckily for Amethyst she was able to get the pliers from inside her Pak and use them to get free. **You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love** Then it was time for class and Mr. Elliot was teaching the class about the origin of Valentines day **So if you go You should know  
It's hard to just forget the past so fast** and he had a big heart costume on while all of the kids made card for each other. Amethyst had already made cards for her family and was working on a funny comic of Mr. Elliot being attack by mutant vermin. **It was good,** She was enjoying herself until someone throw a piece of paper at her. it was bad but it was real She wanted to destroy who ever did that but when she turned in the direction of where the filthy earth garbage had come from she found out that Meef had thrown it because he was waving at her. She looked at the paper and found out that it was a picture of the two of them kissing. **And that's all you have in the end my love mattered **The vile art work made her want to throw up so she ripped it to shreds and then drew a picture of her killing Meef and then throw it at him thinking he would hate it but all he did was just hug it. So she began to hit her head with her book in frustration. **If you feel like leaving  
I'm gonna beg you to stay  
Cause soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love** Then it was time for pe and Amethyst enjoyed this because Meef was protecting her from the dodge balls Here's how it goes **All it takes is some trying** and he kept getting hit until Coach Walruses took him out of the game. Amethyst laughed at the human but because she had her back turned she got pummeled with a mounted of dodge balls and had to sit out with Meef too. **You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love** And Meef put his arm around her poor Amethyst she looked really miserable. **Here's how it goes  
All it takes is some trying (Baby you can run) If you feel like leaving  
I'm gonna beg you to stay  
Cause soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide You can run, you can hide (you can run) Baby you can run baby you can hide (you can run)  
**Then it was time for Amethyst's detention she was looking forward to this because she thought Meef would go home with the rest of the filthy human. Not likely he stayed behind and helped Amethyst out with her eraser cleaning he even wanted her to kiss him. So she made a big smoke screen with her erasers and ran for it.**But you can't escape my love You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love love love love You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love****(You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love love love love You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love )  
**

Setting 7 Walking home.

Amethyst and Zim were walking home. Zim had the Voot Curser semantics in his hands he was looking at them while Amethyst was talking.

-Amethyst- And it went hick-up on like that hick-up all day it was horrible Zim hick-up.

-Zim- Yes yes that fascinating Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Zim you're not hick-up listening to me hick-up are you?

-Zim- No of course I'm listening to you Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (she snatched the semantics out of his hands) No you're not Zim hick-up you're just hick-up looking at the stupid schematics hick-up.

-Zim- Hey Amethyst give that back.

-Amethyst- No I hick-up will not Zim hick-up don't you understand I hit him with a swing hick-up lunched him into space with the assistance of a earth sea-saw hick-up I even had all of the filthy human pummel him with hick-up dodge balls but he would not stay down hick-up. Don't you understand Zim he was like a hick-up evil death hug phantom of hick-up doom. He just won't leave me alone.

-Zim- Oh come on Amethyst I'm sure you're just over reaching (he said as he grab the schematics from her and went into the house.)

-Amethyst- (she walked into the house after him) No Zim hick-up I'm not over reacting hick-up it was the most horrible day of my hick-up life... (then she saw Kierra Gir and Minimoose sleeping on the coach together and Gir and Kierra were in their disguises) Kierra, Gir, Minimoose hick-up what are you three doing?

-Kierra- Oh Master your home already. (she looked at Gir and Minimoose) Gir, Minimoose what are you two doing get off of the coach I was sleeping here. (she pushed them off the coach) ) I don't know what's gotten into these two idiot robots Master I was just trying to enjoy an evening nap and they think that they can just sleep next to me bad Gir and Minimoose.

-Gir- Not ah she lying Little Master...

-Kierra- (She covered his mouth) Oh Gir there you go again being all silly but seriously Master nothing happened.

-Amethyst- Oh whatever Kierra hick-up I don't care what hick-up happened between you three hick-up today because I had a awful hick-up day today and...(she jut realized that Zim was gone) Dad hick-up where did you go? Oh no your not hick-up getting away from me that easy get back here hick-up Dad I'm not throw with you. (she ran off to go find Zim and Gir Kierra and Minimoose flowed her.)

Setting 8 The Voot Cruiser landing bay

Zim was repairing the Voot Cruiser in the landing bay area which is in the roof of the house when Amethyst and the gang came in.

-Amethyst- There you are hick-up Dad why did you just leave me hick-up don't you care that Meef made my day hick-up miserable.

-Zim- Of course I care Amethyst I just think that you are over reacting.

-Amethyst- I'm not over reacting hick-up Dad don't you understand hick-up Meef is very hick-up persistent what if he brakes into the hick-up base and sees me without my disguise on hick-up. He could ruin the mission hick-up.

-Zim- Ha-ha now that's a good one Amethyst a filthy human actually making it past my ingenious defense Ha-ha completely impossible. Now Amethyst why don't you go make yourself useful and pass me that retch.

-Amethyst- But Dad I hick-up (the she herd some noise) What's that noise hick-up. (she used her ex-ray vision to look outside and what she saw gave her an idea.) Hmm... O.k. hick-up Dad that's hick-up it if you won't listen to me then hick-up I'm going to have to hick-up show you what I'm talking about hick-up. (she pulled Zim over to the window)

-Zim- Amethyst what are you doing. I order you to let go of your father at once I will not tolerate such insubordination.

-Amethyst- No Dad I hick-up won't let go. (she pulled him up to the window) O.k. hick-up Dad take a look at hick-up what you call hick-up over reacting.

-Zim- (he looked outside to see Meef sing Can't help falling in love by the a-teens and the gnomes where dancing and singing to his singing instead of destroying him)

-Meef- **I just can't help falling in love with you****  
****Wise men say only fools rush in**  
**But I can't help falling in love with you**  
**Shall I say would it be a sin**  
-Zim's gnomes- **Be a sin****  
****If I can't help falling in love with you**  
**Like a river flows **

-Zim's gnomes-**Oooh****  
**-Meef-** To the sea**

-Zim's gnomes-**Oooh****  
**-Meef-** So it goes****  
****Some things are meant to be**  
**Some things are meant to be**  
**Take my hand **

-Zim's gnomes-**Take my hand****  
**-Meef-** Take my whole life too**

-Zim's gnomes-**Life too**

-Meef- **For I can't help falling in love with you****  
****Wise men say only fools rush in**  
**But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love**

-Zim's gnomes- **falling in love**

-Meef-** With you (with you)**

-Gir- (Zim looked away from the horrible sight) Aw isn't that cute.

-Zim- No it isn't Gir it's disgusting.

-Amethyst- Dah hick-up glad you finally understand my pain Dad hick-up and you want to know the worst part hick-up I used to like that song hick-up. So now that I finally have your hick-up attention Dad what are we hick-up going to do about this filthy love pig hick-up.

-Gir- (Zim began to think) I know I say we blast the piggy into outer space it will be fun Yeah!!! (he began to clap)

-Zim- Gir that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard I have a more insidiously clever plan I say we shall launch this filthy human into space and then blow him up Ha-ha.

-Amethyst- Great hick-up plan Dad.

-Zim- Of course it is after all it is my plan now Computer bring me the exploding rockets.

-Zim's Computer- Ah Zim are you sure you want those I mean...

-Zim- Silence Computer do not question Zim I said give them to me.

-Zim's Computer- O.k. fine and do you want them gift rapped Ha-ha.

-Zim- Yes that would be excellent.

-Zim's Computer- But oh whatever here. (A present came down from the ceiling and into Zim's hand)

-Zim- O.k. Amethyst this will solve all off your problems.

-Amethyst- Oh hick-up thank you Dad you really are hick-up the best Dad in the whole wide universe. Well hick-up wish me luck. (she ran outside to Meef) Hey hick-up Meef.

-Meef- Oh Amethyst are you ready for our first date I was thinking we could go to the circus then we can...

-Amethyst- Yes yes that sounds great Meef hick-up but before we go I want to hick-up give you this as a token of my hick-up undying love for you. (she took out the gift and gave it to Meef)

-Meef- Oh thank you Amethyst you really are the best girl friend in the world. Thank you Amethyst. (he opened the gift and right away a robotic hand attached a rocket to his back and he was blasted into space)

-Amethyst- Yes he's gone Victory Dance. (she began to dance) No more Meef human no more Meef human woohoo and my hick-up are finally gone Yeah!!! (she took out her i-pod and put on her headphone.) Aw it looks like my luck is finally turning around. (then as she turned and she slipped on a banana peal and fell to the groaned) Ow stupid earth comedy. (as Amethyst lay there we could see Meef land off in the distance)

-Meef- It's o.k. Amethyst my love I'm alright.

-Amethyst- (she groned)

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Where is the moment we needed the most****  
****You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**  
**They tell me your blue skies fade to gray**  
**They tell me your passion's gone away**  
**And I don't need no carryin' on**  
**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**  
**You're faking a smile with the coffee you go**  
**You tell me your life's been way off line**  
**You're falling to pieces every time**  
**And I don't need no carryin' on**  
**Because you had a bad day**  
**You're taking one down**  
**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**  
**You say you don't know**  
**You tell me don't lie**  
**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**  
**You had a bad day**  
**The camera don't lie**  
**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**  
**You had a bad day**  
**You had a bad day**  
**Will you need a blue sky holiday?**  
**The point is they laugh at what you say**  
**And I don't need no carryin' on**  
**You had a bad day**  
**You're taking one down**  
**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**  
**You say you don't know**  
**You tell me don't lie**  
**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**  
**You had a bad day**  
**The camera don't lie**  
**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**  
**You had a bad day**  
**(Oooh.. a holiday..)**  
**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**  
**And the whole thing turns out wrong**  
**You might not make it back and you know**  
**That you could be well oh that strong**  
**And I'm not wrong**  
**(yeah...)**  
**So where is the passion when you need it the most**  
**Oh you and I**  
**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**  
**Cause you had a bad day**  
**You're taking one down**  
**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**  
**You say you don't know**  
**You tell me don't lie**  
**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**  
**You had a bad day**  
**You've seen what you like**  
**And how does it feel for one more time**  
**You had a bad day**  
**You had a bad day**

The end

Well Fanfiction people that was is I hope you like it and I am safe for now thanks to the fact that Amethyst is still out cold. And another thing this episode is not over yet I still have three deleted scenes. Lets see how Gretchen and Dib's relationship is going and what is up with Keef and Gaz and what in the world did Gir, Minimoose, and Kierra do all day find out next time until then send me plenty of reviews and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	4. Dib and Gretchen Pairing

-Me- Yeah my first deleted scene hope you all enjoy it and remember I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here and if I did own Zim you know it would of never been canceled stupid nick you here me evil corporation I hate you and you are pure evil and I don't even watch you any more because you are so evil so there. Any fanfiction people I hope you sll enjoy this deleted scene.

Setting 1 The Cafeteria

Dib was minding his own business for once he had his lunch tray with him and he was headed for the table where his sister Gaz was sitting at. She was currently playing her Game Slave 3 as usual when all of a sudden the cutest spotted puppy you have ever seen jumped at Dib and that is where are story began.

-Dib- (he was walking to his table when the dog came running up top him.) What the Ahh!!! (the dog jumped on him and started licking him.) No get off of me you stupid dog. (he pushed the dog off and got up and got a good look at the dog) Huh it's you. (he pointed at the dog and it began to just stand there looking all cute and innocent and then is began to chase it's tail it was so cute when it stared at Dib with those big puppy dog eyes Aww) Oh no don't you go giving me that innocent puppy dog look you're that same stupid dog that ruined my one chance to final rid this world of the evil alien minuses that have plague it with there evil ways and now you want to act all cute and cuddly well I've got news for you you stupid dog it's not going to work so why don't you do us both a favor and get lost. (the dog look at him and then just jumped on him again and began to lick him.) No ha-ha you stupid dog I ha-ha said get lost ha-ha not jump on me again ha-ha quit it that tickles ha-ha.

-Gretchen- (meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria Gretchen was watching Dib and she was trying to gather what little courage she had so she could walk up to him and talk to him) O.k. Gretchen there he is now lets get going. (she began to walk but she stopped herself) No I can't do this. Oh come on Gretchen you did not spend almost half the week working on Dib Valentines Day Card to just give up now. Yeah but he look so busy. Oh come on girl grow some backbone I mean just look at Meef (she took a minute to look at Meef who had his lunch tray he was head for Zim and Amethyst's table) he's facing his fears and talking to the girl he likes so why can't you go talk to the guy you like. You're right if Meef can do it then so can I. (she began to walk up to Dib and a song began in her head **Here in the lowness of the Skool beneath the light and the eyes**) Hey Dib. (**We both know we've got something' on our minds**)

-Dib- (he looked at Gretchen still stuck on the ground thanks to the dog) Oh hey Gretchen what's up.

-Gretchen- (**We won't admit**) Oh nothing much. (**but it's true) **It looks like you've got kind of a situation on your hands Dib.

-Dib- Tell me about it this stupid dog won't leave me alone. (the dog licked him again) Ha-ha he ruined my chances to final capture Zim and Amethyst yesterday by take me alien sleep cuffs away like it was a sick game and he ruined my plans again this morning and...

-Gretchen- Ah actually Dib I think it's a girl.

-Dib- Well that's beside the point Gretchen the point is that I wish this stupid dog would leave me alone. (the dog continued to lick Dib) Ha-ha quiet it.

-Gretchen- Well Dib if you ask me I just think she likes you.

-Dib- Like you call ruining my plans and bugging and licking me to death liking me.

-Gretchen- Well it could be worse Dib.

-Dib- How?

-Gretchen- Well you could be allergenic to dogs.

-Dib- Yeah well I guess that's true but still I wish it would just leave me alone (the dog continued to tickle him) Ha-ha.

-Gretchen- Ha-ha here Dib let me help you up. (she grabbed his hand and the dog jump off and walked away)

-Dib- Thanks Gretchen so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?

-Gretchen- Well I... (**I look at you)**

**-**Dib- (then the dog came back and grabbed a hold of his jacket) Ahh stupid dog give that back it is not a chew toy. (**you look away. **Dib continued to try and get his jacket away from the dog and he finally let go but the jacket ripped) Oh you stupid dog now see what you've done. (the dog barked an innocent puppy dog bark and ran off) Yeah you better run. Sorry about that Gretchen now what is it you wanted to say?

-Gretchen- Well I... (**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I Love you.**)Oh it's nothing Dib so I guess I'll just be going now. (she began to leave but Dib grabbed her hand)

-Dib- Oh wait Gretchen don't go if you have something to say to me just say it because I want to here it I wont get mad I promise.

-Gretchen- Well I... (**I** **practice all the things ****that I would say****  
****Line by line, every word**  
**I tell myself today would be the day**  
**But every time, I lose my nerve) **

-Dib- Yes Gretchen what is it I'm all ears.

-Gretchen- **(You look at me) **Ah...** (I look away)** Oh please just let me go Dib it's nothing I'm fine I just really have to get going. (she pull away from Dib but he noticed something in her pocket)

-Dib- Oh wait Gretchen what's that?

-Gretchen- Oh (she took out the card) it's just a Valentines Day Card for ah you. (she gave it to him)

-Dib- Really for me aww that's so sweet Gretchen thank you. (he began to read and examine the card)

-Gretchen- Yeah you see I remember how you said last year how people you to give out card and candy so I looked it up and the rest is well history.

-Dib- Gee thanks Gretchen it looks like it took a lot of hard work.

-Gretchen- Oh no not really that much. (Dib put the card in his pocket) Ah Dib

-Dib- Yeah Gretchen?

-Gretchen- I ah... (**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,****  
****But I don't know how to start**  
**I wanna tell you, but now,**  
**I'm afraid that you might break my heart**  
**Oh why should anything so easy ever**  
**Be so hard to do**  
**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,**  
**And to say that, I love you**)

-Dib- Yeah what is it Gretchen. (then the dog came back and jumped on Dib) Oh no not again you stupid dog get off of me can't you just let me have one moment alone without you jumping on top of me Jesse.

-Gretchen- Ah actually Dib I have to get going I'm glad you like the card bye.

-Dib- (he got up and grabbed the dog) Wait Gretchen here. (he held the dog out to her)

-Gretchen- What are you doing Dib?

-Dib- What does it look like I'm doing I'm giving you this dog.

-Gretchen- But she likes you.

-Dib- Yeah well I used to have a dog but I don't actually remember what happened to it so I guess I wasn't the best pet owner and this dog look like it really needs a good home so why don't you take it consider it my valentines day gift to you.

-Gretchen- Oh Dib I don't know. (but Dib would not take no for an answer he put the dog in her hands and she began to like her) Ha-ha.

-Dib- See she likes you.

-Gretchen- Yeah well at least some one does.

-Dib- Oh come on Gretchen I bet there are a lots of people out there that like you.

-Gretchen- Ah well ah no aside from Keef and Meef no one else seems to like me.

-Dib- Well I do.

-Gretchen- You do?

-Dib- Yeah I mean you're probably the nicest girl I've ever met and you're funny and cute and...

-Gretchen- What?

-Dib- Oh sorry did that come out of my mount ha-ha sorry Gretchen I just mean that I think you'll make a great pet owner.

-Gretchen- You really think so Dib?

-Dib- Absolutely

-Gretchen- Gee thanks. Oh wait hold on Dib I have a great idea. (she went looking in her pocket with the hand that was not holding the dog.) I always caring around an extra ribbon just incase. (she took out a pink ribbon and tied it around the dog) There now see she can be even cuter.

-Dib- Yeah cute is one way of describing that dog.

-Gretchen- Ha-ha yeah well any way thanks Dib I think I'll call her Chloe.

-Dib- Aww that's a cute name you see Gretchen I told you you would make a great pet owner.

-Gretchen- Yeah well ah Dib...

-Dib- Yeah Gretchen?

-Gretchen- I ah...

-Zim-(he was yelling at Meef on the other side of the Cafeteria and Dib hared him) What games are you talking about filthy human Zim is not playing any filthy earth games I really want you to just LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE!!!!!

-Dib- (he put his hand to Gretchen's month) Hold that thought Gretchen I have to go make sure that the alien minuses aren't up to anything evil.

-Gretchen- (Dib began to leave but she grabbed his hand with her free hand) Wait Dib I... (**Why?****  
****Why do you turn away**  
**It must be, you're afraid like me I try, but I can't pretend that I,**  
**Don't feel for you, the way I do,**  
**Can't you see)**

-Dib- I'm sorry Gretchen but I have to go the fait of the entire earth rest in my hands and I have to get going now.

-Gretchen- But Dib I Ah. (**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,****  
****But I don't know how to start**  
**I wanna tell you, but now,**  
**I'm afraid that you might break my heart**  
**Oh why should anything so easy ever**  
**Be so hard to do,**  
**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling**  
**And to say that, I love you ****I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,****  
****But I don't know how to start**  
**I wanna tell you, but now,**  
**I'm afraid that you might break my heart**  
**Oh why should anything so easy ever**  
**Be so hard to do,**  
**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling**  
**And to say that, I love you) **

-Dib- Ah Gretchen.

-Gretchen- Yeah Dib?

-Dib- You're still holding on to my hand.

-Gretchen- Oh yeah (she let go) well good luck with your saving the earth thing Dib.

-Dib- Thanks Gretchen and I'll see you and Chloe later bye. (he ran off)

-Gretchen- (she looked at Chloe) Well at least I know he likes me and at least I didn't faint when he touched my hand so I guess that's a bones for me. So I guess maybe things will get better.

-Random kid- Look out. (some random food came out of no where and hit Gretchen and made her fall to the floor)

-Gretchen- Oh why do I bother. (she just laid there as Chloe began to lick the food off of her)

The End

-Me- Well that was it Fanfiction people that was the first deleted scene I hope you all liked it. It will be awhile before I post the other two I have a lot of drawings I have to do on my days off and my boy friend might ask me out so it will be awhile and speaking of my drawings I have three new drawings up on my deviart page that tie to this story just go to my name don't forget to tell me if you like them and don't forget to review this as well and incase you were wondering the song is Misty's song I just made some alteration of my own any way until next time I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	5. Keef and Gaz Pairing

-Me- Yeah next deleted scene!!!

-Random person- But I thought you said you where going to update tomorrow (I punch the person) Oww

-Me- Any more stupid questions?

-Random person- Yeah why are you so mean.

-Me- Oh just be quiet and enjoy the update oh and by the way I don't own Invader Zim I wish I did though so much.

Setting 1 Cafeteria

Gaz was playing her Game Slave 3 as usual she did not even notice her big brother being attacked by the dog nor did she care all she cared about was getting to the next level of her game and that is were our deleted scene begins.

-Gaz- Stupid Blood Pig!

-Keef- (he walked up to her with a big smile on his face) Hi Gaz!!

-Gaz- (she looked up for a minute then returned to her game) Go away Keef can't you see I'm trying to play a game and the sound of your annoying voice is making it very hard to concentrate so BE QUIT!!!

-Keef- Oh but Gaz you're always playing a game and I really really REALLY WANTED TO TALK TO YOU!!!

-Gaz- Hmm let me take a minute to pretend I care...glad that's over now go away Keef.

-Keef- But Gaz that was not a...

-Gaz- (she turned away from her game with annoyance and anger in her eyes) I said BE QUIT KEEF before you make me...

-Game Slave 3 Speakers- GAME OVER YOU LOOSE HA-HA!!!

-Gaz- No!!! (she let go of the game and grabbed Keef by his shirt in purr anger) Alright Keef you have ten seconds to tell me what was so important that you had to make me loose my game before I pond you into next week.

-Keef- (Gaz let go of him and began to tap her foot awaiting her chance to destroy him but he was just as happy as can be) Oh thank you Gaz that is five more seconds then you gave me last time. O.k. first of all here is your Valentines Day Meet Slab (he gave her the meet slab rapped in clear floe) My mom helped me wrap it up for you my sweet. HAPPY VALINTINES DAY GAZ!!! And second of all I would like to sing you a song to show you my undying love for you. (he took out a guitar and put it around his neck and he began to sing L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole)** L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please dont break it  
Love was made for me and you  
L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please dont break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you..**.(Gaz punched him into a food tray and the food went flying)

-Random Kid- Look out!!! (the food hit poor Gretchen. "So that's where the food came from in the last deleted scene")

-Gaz- That was for going over your time limit, sing that stupid song, and making me loose my game.

-Keef- (he was still as happy as ever and he ran up and hugged her) OH THANK YOU GAZ THAT WAS THE BEST LOVE PAT I HAVE EVER HAD AND YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD MAKE THIS MOMENT EVEN BETTER GAZ?!?!?!? IF WE KISS YEAH!!! (he kissed her)

-Gaz- (Keef let go of her and she rubbed off the kiss) Uww... that's it Keef you're going to so pay for that. (she grabbed his guitar away from Keef and started to pond him with it)

-Keef- Yeah!!!! (she finished pounding him and the guitar was completely destroyed and he look pretty beat up but he still seamed happy. "Weirdo" then he herd Zim and Dib fighting)

Zim-(he said to Dib from where they where) I DON'T KNOW!!!

-Keef- (he turned to Gaz) Oh Gaz this has been so much fun we really should do it again sometime but right now I regret to inform you that I have to go make sure that my two bestest buddies aren't fighting because bestest buddies should never fight. So I'll see you later Gaz my love Bye...(he ran off)

-Gaz- (she looked at him leave) Idiot. (she picked up the meat slab and unwrapped it and ate a bit out of it and liked it) Mmm... (she looked at it and the noted attached to it reading To Gaz in big letters then she looked at Keef now talking to Zim and Dib) Whatever. (she continued to eat the meat as see picked up her game to get back to playing it)

-Me- Well that was it ff people I hope you all like it and I especially hope you liked it JoeMerl because that was all for you thanks for always being a good reviewer and a great ff buddy. Any way I will probably update tomorrow I'm not sure but until then please leave reviews I need to know if I did Gaz well because she has always been hard for me Keef not so much just eat a lot of sugar and act really stupid and you have become Keef. Also if you want to see a Keef and Gaz paring I have posted a drawing of this chapter on my devart page so check that out along with my Aladdin drawing and tell me what you think. PLEASE I COMANDE YOU DO AS I SAY FILTHY HUMAN PIG SMELLIES MAHAHAHAHA!!!! Any way until next time I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	6. Gir, Kierra, and Minimoose Pairing

-Me- Yeah last deleted scene I don't own invader zim or the song in here I just own all of the newest charaters in here enjoy

Setting 1 Zim's house

Gir and Minimoose were singing and dancing to one of Amethyst's mix cds Gir was in his doggie suit and they were currently listening to Mr Roboto and that's when all the trouble started.

-Gir- **Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Mata ahoo Hima de  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Himitsu wo Shiri tai  
You're wondering who I am  
**

-Minimoose-** Meep Meep, Meep Meep Meep Meep**

-Gir- **Machine or mannequin  
**

-Minimoose- **Meep Meep, Meep Meep Meep Meep  
**

-Gir- **With parts made in Japan  
**

-Minimoose- **Meep Meep, Meep Meep Meep Meep  
**

-Gir- **I am the modren man  
I've got a secret, I've been hiding under my skin  
My heart is human, my blood is boiling  
My brain I.B.M., so if you see me  
Acting strangely, don't be surprised  
I'm just a man who needed someone  
And somewhere to hide  
To keep me alive, just keep me alive  
Somewhere to hide to keep me alive  
I'm not a robot without emotions  
I'm not what you see  
I've come to help you  
With your problems, so we can be free  
I'm not a hero, I'm not a saviour  
Forget what you know  
I'm just a man whose circumstances  
Went beyond his control  
Beyond my control, we all need control  
I need control, we all need control  
I am the modren man  
-Minimoose- Meep Meep, Meep Meep Meep Meep  
Who hides behind a mask  
**

-Minimoose- **Meep Meep, Meep Meep Meep Meep  
**

-Gir- **So no one else can see  
**

-Minimoose- **Meep Meep, Meep Meep Meep Meep  
**

-Gir-** My true identity Yeah lets dance Minimoose **(he grabbed Minimoose and they started spinning around)

-The radio- **Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo, Domo  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo, Domo  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto**

-Gir- Weehoo fly Minimoose (he throw Minimoose into the couch.) Minimoose you flew Yeah! (he clapped and Minimoose rubbed his sour head)

-Minimoose- Meep (he continued to rub his head then he noticed a laser pointer that was stuck in the couch he pulled it out and shown the light at the wall)

-Gir- (he looked at the light) Oww pretty light. It's a fairy Yeah! (he started to chase the light) Come back here you little fairy I want to suck on you. (he continued to chase it and bumping into stuff and Minimoose just laughed a little as the music and the destruction continued)

-The radio- **Thank you very much, Mr. Roboto  
For doing the jobs that nobody wants to  
And thank you very much, Mr. Roboto  
For helping me escape  
Just when I needed to  
Thank you, thank you, thank you  
I want to thank you  
Please, thank you, oh  
The problem's plain to see  
Too much technology  
Machines to save our lives  
Machines, de-humanize...**

-Kierra- (she came into the room in her cat suit well almost and when I say that I mean the head part of her cat suit was off and she turned off the radio she was ticked) GIR MINIMOOSE WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE? (the two of them stopped in their tracks at the sound of Kierra's anger she gasped at the site of the place there was paper every where the book self was turned over and books were every where.) Huh look at this place it's a mess I leave you two alone for five minutes and you completely destroy the living room. (she groaned) What do you two have to say for yourselves.

-Gir- Hi Kierra Buddy we is trying to catch the fairy and huh you scared it away bad Kierra Buddy Wahh!

-Kierra- What fairy what are you talking about Gir? (she looked at Minimoose who was clearly hiding something behind his back) Minimoose what do you have behind your back?

-Minimoose- (he tried to act all innocent) Meep?

-Kierra- Nah-ah don't give me that innocent look Minimoose I know you have something behind your back now give it to me this instant.

-Minimoose- Meep (he gave Kierra the laser pointer)

-Kierra- Ah-ha just as I suspected Minimoose I'm surprised at you you know you're not supposed to encourage Gir stupidity like this (She throw the laser pointer into the air and destroyed it with her laser eyes) There (she signed and turned back to Minimoose) Minimoose you're just lucky that I got here before you two caused any more damage to the living room.

-Gir- Aww Kierra Buddy why do you always have to ruin our fun?

-Kierra- Because your fun is destructive Gir and I don't know about you Gir but I don't enjoy having our Master yell at us.

-Gir-Ha-ha I like to see Master yell he makes funny noises he's just so happy HA-HA!

-Kierra- GIR YOU IDIOT ZIM IS NOT HAPPY WHEN HE YELLS AT YOU HE'S MAD STUPID!

-Gir- Like you are now Kierra Buddy?

-Kierra- Yes exactly Gir now why don't you and Minimoose go do something productive in the kitchen while me and the computer try to clean up this mess?

-Gir- (he saluted in duty mode) Yes Ma'ma

-Kierra- Thank you.

-Gir- (back to normal) You is welcome Kierra Buddy come on Minimoose. (he ran off and Minimoose hovered after him but then Gir tripped over the radio turning it back on and skipping to the next song) Wee I trip Ha-ha Come on Minimoose (they ran into the Kitchen as the music started)

-The radio-** He wanders off...  
He's just lost...without me.  
Doesn't matter what I say...**

-Kierra- Look at this place it's a mess why didn't you worn me about their destructive manner sooner computer.

-Zim's Computer- I didn't notice.

-Kierra- (she began to pick things up) How could you not notice I could hear the explosions from with in my secret library they were so load. (she picked up a hand draw picture of her Gir and Minimoose both sleeping on the couch together she and Gir where in their disguises)

-Zim's Computer- Aww isn't that cute?

-Kierra- Ha ha very funny computer and even though it's a surprisingly good drawing it will never never never ever ever ever happen. (then they hear an explosion coming from inside the kitchen) What the? (she groaned and put the stuff down) Computer could you please continue cleaning without me I have to go see what the two idiots have done now.

-Zim's Computer- Whatever.

-Kierra- (she ran into the kitchen) GIR MINIMOOSE WHAT DID YOU TWO DO THIS TIME?

-Gir- (he had a tray full of cupcakes in his hands and by the way the kitchen is destroyed I think that Gir and Minimoose exploded the microwave and the oven making their cupcakes so just image the destruction) Hi Kierra Buddy we made cupcakes Yeah!.

-The radio- I try to give advice.

-Kierra- GIR I TOLE YOU AND MINIMOOSE TO DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE NOT EXPLODE THE MICROWAVE AND THE OVERN AGAIN!

-Gir- Aww Kierra Buddy don't be sad here have a cupcake. (he took one of his cupcake off of the tray and handed it towards Kierra.)

-The Radio- **I tell him twice.  
He won't listen...  
Gotta do it his own way...**

-Kierra- I don't want a stupid cupcake Gir. (she slapped the cupcake out of his hand)

-Gir- (he looked at the cupcake hit the floor then looked at Kierra) Oh O.k. more for me. (he put his head first into the cupcake and started to devourer them)

-The radio- **He drives me crazy!  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy!  
He drives me out of my mind...**

-Kierra- Gir stop it your getting cup cake frosting every where.

-Gir- Ha-ha all done.

-Kierra- Finally (she looked around the room and there was cupcake frosting every where) Oh no look at this place Gir how is it that got cupcake frosting every where when you only made four or five tiny cupcakes. IT'S COMPLETELY ILLOGICAL?

-Gir- Ha-ha I like cupcakes.

-Kierra- (she groaned) And you also got it all over your disguise (she groan) Minimoose hand me that towel over there I have to get this frosting off of Gir before it stains his disguise.

-Minimoose- Meep (he grabbed the towel and gave it to Kierra and she began to clean Gir's face)

-The radio- **So why do I worry...'bout him?  
Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it phase me...  
**

-Kierra- (she finished cleaning Gir) There now you look ah almost normal.

-Gir- Ha-ha Kierra Buddy you have cupcake on your face too. and Here let me get it off of you Yeah! (he licked the frosting off of Kierra's robot face)

-The radio- **But he drives me crazy!  
He drives me crazy...  
Yeah...  
**

-Kierra-(she rubbed off Gir slobber) Uww gross Gir if I have something on my face I'll get it off myself I don't need your help.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie

-Kierra- (she groaned) Gir could you do me a big favor?

-Gir- What is it Kierra Buddy?

-Kierra- Could you not be yourself for five minutes please?

-Gir- (he saluted in duty mode) Yes Ma'am

-Kierra- Good now stay like that. O.k. Minimoose let's try and get this place cleaned up. (she grabbed a broom and a mop) Here Minimoose you can use the mop (she handed it to Minimoose) and I'll use the broom and Gir you can use the...

-Gir- I want's to use the vacuum YEAH! (he had a vacuum cleaner)

-Kierra- No Gir whatever you do don't turn that thing on.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie (he turned it on and went zooming all over the place)

-Kierra- Gir what did I just say?

-The radio- **He's here and there...everywhere.  
Just looking.  
**

-Kierra- Gir I order you to get off of that vacuum cleaner right now before you break something else.

-Gir- No I is having too much fun Kierra Buddy (Minimoose unplugged the vacuum and Gir went flying "pay back") Weehoo (he went strait into the oven or what was left of it)

-Kierra- Gir?

-The radio- **Always finding something new...  
**

-Gir- (he came out of the oven with his toy moose for invasion of the idiot dog brain) Look Kierra Buddy I found my Moosey YEAH! (he began to make it squeak) Ha-ha.

-The radio- **I know he's kinda strange.  
He'll never change.  
Oh, tell me...  
What's a girl supposed to do?  
**

-Kierra- Gir how did you find that stupid toy I thought I hid it good this time. Now give it to me Gir.

-Gir- Nah-ah it's mine.

-Kierra- So I said give it. (she grabbed on to one end and pulled)

-Gir- No (he pulled and they began to have a tug-a-war battle)

-Kierra- Yes.

-Gir- No

-Kierra- Yes.

-Gir- No

-The radio- **He drives me crazy!  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy!  
He drives me out of my mind...  
**

-Kierra- Yes..(she pulled it out of Gir's hand) Ha I got it.

-Gir- (he ran up to Kierra to try to get the toy) No give it back Kierra Buddy it's mine.

-Kierra- No I'm sorry Gir but you don't get this back until your mature enough to own it which will be never so you will never get it back. (she put it in her pocket)

-Gir- Wahh!(he ran off crying and out the door)

-Kierra- Wait Gir come back. (she groaned again) Minimoose computer could you guys try and clean this place up I have to go get Gir before he hurts himself.

-Minimoose- Meep

-Zim's Computer- Whatever.

-Kierra- Thanks. (she put her disguise head on and ran off after Gir.) Gir where are you come on out Gir this is not funny.

-The radio- **So why do I worry...'bout him?  
Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it phase me...  
**

Kierra- Come on out Gir our Master will be here any minute. GIR? (she yelled but he would not come out so she groaned in annoyance) Oh just forget it I don't have time for this I have to go help Minimoose and the computer fix up the base before my Master and Zim get home.

-The radio- **But he drives me crazy!  
He drives me crazy...  
**

-Kierra- And beside Gir will probably come back to the base eventually.

-The radio- **Just go off in your own direction!  
And see if anybody cares!  
**

-Kierra- But personally I hope he doesn't because all he does is just cause destruction and mayhem.

-The radio-** Just don't come running...  
Back to me,**

-Kierra- Stupid Robot.

-The radio- **He'll be wishing he had listened then...  
'Cause I told him time and time...again!  
**

-Kierra- (she kicked at a can in frustration but it hit a poor doggy that was sleeping and he was not too happy about that he growled at Kierra) Ah nice doggy I didn't mean to hit you with that can. (the dog continued to bark and growl) Ahh! (she ran and the dog gave chase) Oh great as if my day wasn't bad enough already this is just perfect I can't even use my weapons against this stupid dog because it will look weird to the humans could things possibly get any worse. (she ran into a fence dead end she rubbed her soar head) Ow I really need to learn to stop saying that. (the dog had her cornered and back up against the fence) Oh come on Mr. dog trust me you don't want to eat me I don't taste very good at all can't we talk about this. (the dog was ready to pounce and Kierra covered herself awaiting the dog's attack) Ahh!

-Gir- (he jumped over the fence and onto the dog and began to ride him like a horse) Weehoo look at me go Kierra Buddy I is riding the horsy again. Wee!

-The radio- **He drives me crazy!  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy!  
He drives me out of my mind...  
**

-Kierra- Gir get off of that dog right now before someone see you.

-Gir- Weehoo look at me go Kierra Buddy.

-Kierra- Gir I order you to get off of that dog right now.

-Gir- (the dog kicked Gir off of him and into the fence the dog ran off) Wee (he hit the fence and lay motionless on the ground)

-Kierra- (she ran up to Gir and pulled him into her lap) Gir are you alright?

-The radio- **So why do I worry...'bout him?  
Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it phase me...  
**

-Kierra- Gir wake up come on Gir open your eye's (she began to cry) Gir Come on Gir I'm sorry I said all those mean things to you Gir please

-Gir- (he grabbed at his moose and began to squeak it) Ha-ha Moosey Yeah!

-The radio- **But he drives me crazy!**

****-Kierra- (she let go off Gir and was ready to hurt him) Gir but I though you were...Oh Gir you are so...(she was about to hurt him and he was hiding behind the moose but she stopped and just said) Ah thanks for saving me Gir.

-Gir- You is welcome Kierra Buddy it was fun.

-Kierra- Yeah well come on Gir we'd better go home.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie Kierra Buddy. (the two of them headed back to the base.

-Kierra- (she opened the door and when she looked in the base was back to normal) Wow you guys really got this place cleaned up fast didn't you.

-Zim's computer- Yeah well it was pretty easy after you two left.

-Kierra- Ha-ha well what happened to Minimoose (she said pointing to Minimoose who was sleeping on the couch)

-Zim-s computer- Oh he fell asleep toward the end.

-Gir- He ran into the house and started jumping on the couch) Yeah Minimoose lets play.

-The radio- **He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
Out of my mind...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
All of the... All of the time...**

-Kierra- Gir don't wake Minimoose up he's had a hard day Gir.

-Gir- (he continued to jump up and down) YEAH! (he fell asleep)

-Zim's computer- Well thank goodness those two idiots are asleep now maybe we can get some peace and quiet.

-Kierra- Oh computer don't be too mean to them.

-Zim's Computer- Huh but Kierra didn't you just call them that?

-Kierra- Yeah well maybe I should stop doing that, after all they are trying.

-Zim's Computer- O.k. Ah Kierra are you o.k.?

-Kierra- Ha-ha I'm fine computer. (she yawned) but now that you mention it I am a little tiered myself (she laid down on the couch and yawned again) Good night Gir.

-Gir- Piggy (he said in his sleep and Kierra just shook her head and fell asleep)

-The radio- **He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
Out of my mind...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)**

-Zim's computer- (the radio turned off since that was the last song the computer look at the three of them and laughed) Ha-ha and she said it would never never never ever ever ever happen. (he got his house camera ready) Say cheese. (he took a picture that look exactly like the drawing)

The end

-Me- Well that was it fanfiction people I hope you all enjoyed it I know I certainly did and that is not the only thing I enjoyed I enjoyed my first date with my boyfriend on Friday it was so much fun and my birthday is next Friday and that is when I plan to post the first chapter of my last episode that is right my time is coming to an end I don't want to stop but I am runing out of ideas but considering the fact that this new one is going to be very long it will probably take me one or two years since I am not going to update that often and prom is Saturday Yeah!

-Amethyst- Oh Yipee for you but what about us. (she, Kierra, and Gaz all came into my room)

-Me- Hey guys what are you doing here?

-Gaz- We came to make you pay for making us deal with those idiots.

-Kierra- Yeah!

-Amethyst- Get her. (they attacked me but I turned on my shield)

-Me- Ha ha you can't get me because I'm in here and your out there. (I stick my tough out at them.)

-Gaz- Hey guys look at this (she pointed at a remote that say do not touch or I will die) Hmm I wonder what will happen when I push this.

-Me- ( I am still doing a victory dance when Gaz pushes the button turning off the shield) I win I win Yeah! (I just relized that I was doomed) Ahh

-Amethyst- Attack! (they attacked me)

-Me- Ah sorry Fanfiction people I am experiencing some minor difficulties of pain I'll be back in a minute. (minute later) O.k. I'm back and my leg is broken great birthday present you guys. Oh why did I make that stupid remote? Ow my poor leg.

-Amethyst, Kierra, and Gaz- Serves you right. (they left in a huff)

-Me- Well any way just so you know my next episode is going to be like a musical each chapter will have 1 or more songs so it will be like this and it is going to be called Poision Blood Pineapple also I just added three new drawings to my deviart page I hope you all like and review them and this story please it will make my leg feel better and until next time I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
